Allied Band
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: So what happens when Alfred gets the brilliant idea to start a band? Chaos! Human names used. rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Short chapter I know but this is just the start! I brought the Allies together! It's a poor start but it'll get better next chapter!

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street snacking on a hamburger, my usual heroic activities. Then I heard the most awesome thing! It was really good music, it wasn't any band I recognized so I followed the music to its point of origin. It was a small garage band. I wondered why they weren't famous by now. They were amazing!<p>

After listening to their practice for a bit I had an idea. Why not make our own band! I can be the lead singer, you know because I'm the hero! I ran off to tell Arthur my idea. When I got to his house I knocked on his door rapidly. Once he opened the door I ran in.

"IGGY, I HAD THE BEST IDEA DUDE!"

"MY NAMES NOT IGGY YOU GIT IT'S ARTHUR! Now what is this idea you're talking about?" He asked.

"WE SHOULD START A BAND!" I was so excited I could hardly contain myself and had to yell out my idea.

"A band? Why would you want to do that?"

"Well, why not? We would totally rock! I can be the singer and you can be on guitar! You used to be punk, you can be punk again!"

"Well, it sounds interesting, but you need more than just a singer and guitarist. We also need a pianist, drummer, and someone on bass. Who are you going to get for those parts?" He asked.

"Umm…I haven't thought that far ahead." I said in response.

"You git."

"Let's see. Every good band has a girl in it right? I think the drummer should be a girl. I don't think Elizaveta would join, she doesn't like me very much and I don't want to be hit by a frying pan. Lili is to shy and quiet, I don't think she'd be a very good drummer, plus I think her brother, Vash, would kill me. Hmmm… I GOT IT!" I said getting a heroic idea.

"Okay, then who's the drummer?"

"Yao Wang!"

"But he isn't even a girl you idiot!"

"Yes, but Yao looks like a girl; we won't have to worry about him complaining if he gets dirty or we do anything gross." I said thinking it through.

"Wow Alfred, you actually have a good point for once."

"I am the hero after all!" I said proudly as Arthur facepalmed.

"Also I think that Ivan should be on bass and Francis on piano!"  
>"Why them?"<p>

"Ivan is big enough to scare away any crazy girls and Francis…I don't know why Francis."

"Okay, I guess we have a band then but first you got to get them to agree."

"Got it!" I said and ran off.

"WAIT! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled and chased after me I stopped.

"What?"

"You bloody git! Yao is safe to ask but if you say something wrong to Ivan you might get killed and if you say something wrong to Francis you might get raped."

"Oh, good point! Since your good at talking to them you come with me!" I said and dragged Arthur to Yao's house.

* * *

><p>I hope you like R&amp;R. Also give me some good idea's for future chapters and I'll try to put them in here! Also is there any pairings you want put in here tell me and I'll think about it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heheh, second chapter is here! It is awesome! Sorry it took so long I had other things to do and my parents hijacked my laptop so i have to use the one at school and I have to do German but if I take a break for one or two days I get 40 minutes on the school library laptop! *headdesk* Whenever I tried to type Yao I always typed Yaoi. So if you see Yaoi in it I meant to type Yao. Kinda like on Facebook in my Hetalia rp group when someone typed yaoi our Yao would see it and go "yes?" thinking we typed Yao. It is quite funny though.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur and I got to Yao's house I knocked on the door repeatedly.<p>

"Aiyaa! I'm coming aru!" Yao said as he opened the door.

"What do you want aru?" Yao asked.

"You're on drums!" I said loudly. When Yao gave me a dumbfounded look I explained further.

"We're making a band I'm the singer! Iggy is the guitarist!" I said motioning to Arthur. After I said Iggy I heard him say something that sounded like git.

"Yao you're the drummer in the band! Come on we have to get Ivan for the bass and Francis for the piano!" Yao didn't like the idea at first but after a lot of encouragement he finally agreed and followed us to Ivan's house. Of course we didn't tell Yao that he's going to be the girl in the band. We'll tell him that later.

I knocked on Ivan's door and when he answered he wore his same smile like usual and we could see the purple aura surrounding him. Yao visibly shivered and I put on a brave face.

"Ivan, dude, we're making a band and I assigned you to bass! Come on let's get Francis for piano!" Ivan didn't protest he just followed.

Once we made it to Francis house I knocked and took precaution. Who knows what that man is wearing now. Thankfully when he opened the door he was wearing clothing.

"Bonjour mon ami, what can I do for you?" The Frenchman asked.

"Yo Francis, we are making a band and you're on piano!"

"No." He replied.

"Aww, come on! It'll be great!" After a lot of back and forth arguing Arthur finally said something that changed Francis's mind completely.

"You'll meet a lot of pretty girls and most of them will be your fan." After Arthur said that Francis paused, finally agreed, and followed us. About halfway to my house Ivan brought up something that I hadn't thought of.

"What about instruments? We do not have any da?" I froze. Arthur just looked at me facepalmed then made us follow him to his house. Who knew he had so many instruments in his attic. After he handed us our proper instruments, mine being a microphone with the stand and a guitar, he led us to his garage for our first practice. Of course he brought out some old music from his punk days for us to practice with.

Before we started I made sure the garage door was open. I wanted people to hear our awesome band! It was totally great! We rocked! We practiced a few songs and I noticed that we drew in a small crowd. Once we were done I was so excited.

"Dudes, we totally rocked!" I said practically yelling. The crowd applauded in response.

"I agree da?" Ivan said.

"I have to admit we were pretty good aru." Yao said.

"I think we play great!" Arthur said excitedly. I assumed that he was excited to be in a band again.

"We can probably even get a record deal no?" Francis said.

"We did rock but we still had a long way to go. I mean we need a band name, outfits, and our own songs." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"I got it!" I said excitedly.

"Our band can be called the Allies!" Everyone looked at me.

"Why the Allies aru?" Yao asked curiously.

"It's because of our nationalities!" After I said that everyone looked at me dumbfounded.

"I mean I'm American, Arthur is British, Yao is Chinese, Ivan is Russian, and Francis is French. Those are the five allied countries during World War two! Also their name was the Allies so I think we should be the Allies!" Everyone looked surprised then seemed to think it through.

"I like it! It makes sense for us to be the Allies." Arthur said.

"I agree aru." Yao spoke next.

"I agree to da?" Ivan said.

"I like it but what how did you know anything about WWII? I wouldn't expect you to know anything about history." Francis questioned. I smiled brightly and responded.

"It's because I'm the hero of course!" Everyone facepalmed and gave up in questioning me. So then we became the Allies! It's such an awesome heroic band name! We are so going to make it to the top with the way we rock!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R please! Review make me happy and make me type more.<p> 


End file.
